


ain't nobody on their best behavior

by notthebigspoon



Series: slow dancing in a burning room [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <i>ass</i>. Do you know how long it took me to get Rocky's tail right and you <i>ruined</i> it!”</p><p>	“I don't regret the interruption.” </p><p>	“I need a boyfriend that actually cares about my hobbies.”</p><p>Title taken from Body Shots by Kaci Battaglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't nobody on their best behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sergio Romo tweeting [ this](http://instagram.com/p/PDBNrtSvdD/) picture after today's game.

It's early in the day and Romo has no ends of plans for the night. He keeps thumping Tim on the back, declaring that they have to go out and celebrate, Timmy's got his groove back. Tim laughs and nods along with it, fiddling with his phone and cycling through his messages for lack of something better to do during the cab ride.

When they make it back, he tells Romo he'll meet up with him later but he needs to crash out for a while, the heat really got to him. It's true, he'd been so sweaty during the game that his jersey had deviated to an entirely different shade of gray than his pants and it had been sticking to his skin by the time they took him out. He'd had to scrub his skin until it was stinging and shampoo his hair twice in the showers before he felt human again.

The first thing he does when he reaches is room is turn the air conditioning up as high as it will go. The second is stretch out on the bed with a can of coke and a handful of Babybels. He watches Sanford & Son on mute and listens to The Doors on his iPod while sculpting the wax from the Babybels into sculptures that he lines up along his leg as they're completed. 

He's got a nice little menagerie going. Cat, turtle, dinosaur and he's starting on a squirrel, something that he thinks will ultimately require more finesse than he's capable of. He's only barely managed to construct a passable tail on Rocky when the bed shifts and he accidentally squishes it. There's a knee planted on the bed between his legs and he looks up just in time to register that yep, it's Javi that just destroyed his art, before he's being kissed and his headphones are being tugged off of his head.

“You _ass_. Do you know how long it took me to get Rocky's tail right and you _ruined_ it!”

“I don't regret the interruption.” 

“I need a boyfriend that actually cares about my hobbies.”

The conversation isn't worth pursuing, not with Javi pressing him into the mattress and slipping his hands under Tim's shirt to grip his waist. He kisses Tim's neck, biting and sucking and surely leaving marks that are going to be impossible to hide from their teammates. Usually Javi's the more responsible one, seeing to it that they both follow a few simple rules that help keep their relationship under wraps. No marks that aren't easily disguised are a big one.

Javi's squeezing his hips and pinning him down, bites down so hard at the crook of Tim's neck that Tim yelps and jerks in his grip. The mark stings but a swipe of Javi's tongue over it makes Tim moan and grip his shoulders.

“Christ, Javi... what's gotten into you?”

“You don't wear your glasses enough.” Javi says, pulling back and staring down at Tim. His eyes are dark, he's panting and his lips are faintly crimson. Tim's hand flies to his neck and when he raises his hand, his fingers are the same light shade of red. Fucker drew blood. “I tell you, I always tell you, but do you listen... fuck you're gorgeous.”

“Uh uh... we can't, not right now. Supposed to meet Romo soon.” Tim pants. The protest is a token one and they both know it. 

Well, Tim knows it. Javi just doesn't care, working Tim's jeans open and spitting in his palm before pushing his hand into Tim's jeans. He wraps his hand around Tim's cock, working him in the hard rough strokes. Tim feels like he's flying to pieces, bucking up against Javi and begging for more, nails digging into his boyfriend's shoulders.

Javi's the one who completely loses control at the sight of Tim in his glasses but he still has to be in charge, using his bulk to keep Tim still, grinding against Tim's thigh and swallowing the whimpers and moans by twining his tongue against Tim's own as he comes. No surprise at all, though, that he doesn't make it easy for Tim. 

He slows his hand down, stroking with just his fingertips, laughing against Tim's lips, “Just like this, Timmy. I know you can.”

Tim tries to shake his head, tries to say he can't but they both know that's not true. They both know that Tim is going to do whatever Javier damn well says he will. He finally does make it, groaning and coming over Javi's hand, head dropping back, hair sticking to his face, panting. Javi's broad hands pet him gently, easing him Tim down from the overload that's always threatening to overtake him, in bed or otherwise.

“What time are we supposed to meet Romo?”

“Mmph. Ten minutes ago.”

Tim swears and Javi laughs, moving off the bed and pulling Tim to his feet. Tim huffs at him, kicking out of his damp jeans and boxers and fishing clean ones out of his suitcase. Javi does the same, but with more grace than Tim would ever be able to manage. It's not fair, is what it isn't. He grabs his phone, texting Romo that he's coming when he gets a third text asking what the hell is taking him so long.

He groans and shoves his fingers through his hair in an effort to comb it down before grabbing his beanie and tugging it back on. He takes his glasses off, blinking when Javi catches his wrist and shakes his head. “Dude, what?”

“Keep them on. Please?”

Tim sighs and nods, smiling when Javi kisses him. “Fine. But come on. Romo's already going to know what we were up to, sooner we get down there, sooner he gets his gloating over with.”


End file.
